


Misconception & Misconduct

by starkind



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gratuitous Drama, Inspired By Tumblr, Iron Bat - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: Clark sees a thing. Clark hears a thing. Then Clark puts two and two together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gifset found here:  
> http://tonys-starks.tumblr.com/post/127397067192

Clark did not need to be a reporter to see this.  
Tony Stark was cheating on Bruce Wayne. With none other than Steve Rogers.  
US Magazine had a more than obvious picture on its cover titled 'Big Sappy Avengers Reunion'.

It showed Tony Stark hugging Steve Rogers after lunch at a fancy Californian restaurant. The whole article on page four showed several more pictures, some blurred and small, but one of them made the hairs in Clark's neck stand up. From that angle, it looked like Stark was kissing Rogers. It made Clark's blood boil. Especially after he had been there to witness the exchange prior to the pictures.

He happened to be on his way to Metropolis when he picked out Stark's erratic heartbeat – it was unique because of his physical condition. And it seemed to be elevated, so Clark listened in, curious for the reasons behind it. Or he tried, for, at the same time, trouble at the Canadian border reached his ears. Torn between getting details of a levee about to burst and Rogers talking about Clint and a Nat, he perked up when Stark sighed.

“What I wouldn't give to have seen that. It's been so long, and I still can't get over y...”  
The national guard comm crackled in his eardrums, so Clark tried to balance his hearing once again.  
“... miss you, Tony.”  
  
Rogers' voice was full of regret. It caused another spike in Stark's vitals, and Clark frowned. Across the border, the dam was almost completely giving in, so Clark tore himself away to superspeed it to Alberta. Thus, he did not manage to hear the rest of the conversation;too busy saving lives, and ultimately, the day.

“Are you happy, though?”  
At Steve's question, the smile on Tony's face became soft.  
“The happiest I've ever been. Bruce makes me happy."

Steve nodded along.

“There's no need for you to worry about the team. The door is always open, you know.”

~

Later on, once Clark was back in-country, he went straight to Gotham City. When Bruce Wayne had tied the knot with the mercurial Stark nine month ago, Clark had kept his mouth shut. He had attended the low-key billionaire wedding and tried to put up a brave front ever since. If he was honest with himself, Clark abhorred the choice Bruce made, even if it was none of his business.

High up at Wayne Tower, Bruce Wayne glimpsed up when Clark entered his office via its private terrace. He had not bothered to slip back into the mild-mannered reporter disguise, and his red cape floated soundlessly behind him as he came to stand in front of the huge mahogany desk of his friend. His muscular arms crossed on their own accord as Clark witnessed Bruce's continuous studies of a thick stack of papers.

"Tony had lunch with Steve Rogers.”

“I know.”  
Bruce's matter-of-fact statement caused Clark to raise an eyebrow.  
“You... know.”

Wayne turned a page, the luxury pen in between long fingers sinking down to sign a dotted line. “Yes. Tony wanted me to come along, but I couldn't take the time off.” He finished his signature with a deft stroke. “Some of us got work to do during the day.” Clark harrumphed and fought down the urge to tap his foot. “Don't lecture me on daytime jobs. I came here because I think you don't know as much as you think you do.”

Bruce's sharp eyes stopped skimming along the paperwork and focused on him.  
“Don't be ridiculous, Clark.”  
So Clark went to see Stark himself.

~

He sought him out on the rooftop garden area of his family's old townhouse on 890 Fifth Avenue.

Dressed in a light white button down shirt, Stark was more than surprised to see his unplanned visitor. The two of them never had gotten close, even after the wedding. Tony was as wary of the alien as Clark was of him. It only fueled the fire of the situation at hand. “Just how serious are you and Bruce?” Stark's face spoke volumes as he held up his hand and wiggled his fingers for Clark to see his ring.  
  
“Pretty serious?!”  
His tone was mocking. Clark narrowed his eyes.  
“I wonder if you really take this as serious as you should.”  
  
At that Tony lowered his hand and stood up to cross his arms in front of his chest. “What do you know about my marriage?” Clark's eyes began to burn from the inside. “Enough to call you a cheater.” Stark snorted a mean sounding laugh. “You don't know a fuckin thing about my marriage.” His eyes narrowed with disgust as he said 'fuckin thing'.  Clark made a point in appearing as tall and broad-shouldered as possible. 

“I've heard enough to know you are not serious. With Bruce.”

“The fuck you are saying? Are you spying on me?” It sounded like the billionaire's composure had begun to slip after all, giving Clark enough resolution to push through. “It does seem like it's necessary.” At that, Stark inhaled sharply. “Who gave you the right...” He fell silent right after that, and Clark took it as an invitation to press on further. “I am just saying – as Bruce's friend, you better put yourself in check.”

~

Clark went back to Metropolis but kept an eye and ear out for Stark. The billionaire went for one of his fast sports cars and gunned it out of his garage onto the freeway to Gotham City no more than half an hour after their conversation. Clark listened to his fast heartbeat as Tony drove like a maniac straight over to Wayne Tower, busted into Bruce's office, and started yelling. “You can call off your watchdog now.”  
  
There was a faint rustling of paper. “Good afternoon to you, too.” Despite everything, Clark had to smirk at Bruce's nonchalance. “I can't believe you don't trust me after all this time!” Judging by his ongoing composed vitals, Clark assumed Bruce remained sitting as Stark kept on unleashing his foul mood upon him. When nothing more followed other than ragged breathing, it was Wayne's stalwart voice that filled the air.

“Are you finished?”  
The rustle of fabric, a faint squeak of sneakered soles on polished wood.  
“I don't know – am I? Are... we?”  
  
Over at his apartment in Metropolis, Clark fought the urge to roll his eyes at Stark's dramatics. The softest creak of leather indicated that Bruce had gotten out of his chair. “You should know by now how much you mean to me.” Sniffling out once, Tony Stark's heartbeat then lowered almost that instant, and Clark figured its source was the release of oxytocin, commonly known as the hugging-hormone.

It bewildered the alien from Krypton how Bruce Wayne seemed to be a person who reveled in physical contact, despite his usual standoffish behavior and asperity of tone. “That's not enough.” Stark's voice came out muffled, from where he was most likely pressed up against his husband's chest. "Very well.” Even from a distance, Clark knew what was about to follow. The click of a communicator. “Clark. Get your ass here. Now.”  
  
When Clark arrived, both Bruce and Tony wore matching rotten stares aimed at him.  
  
“What took you so long?”

“Sorry, I was busy. Not lunching-busy, but... busy.”  
  
At that, Tony tightened into a coiled mass next to his husband, ready to jump and punch Kent. “Listen up real good, Squarepants – I...” A hand landed on his thigh. Bruce shook his head. “I don't think you work well with a metacarpal fracture.” Clark kept the smugness on his face, until Bruce cast him a stare right out of the Batman's handbook. “Clark.” Nothing more followed, but the words behind it were crystal clear.  
  
“This is about you and him, isn't it.” The deep baritone of Tony Stark cut through the silence. "You keep saying I am hurting Bruce's feelings with the shit you've made up, but ultimately, you are just jealous!" At that, Clark barked out a non-friendly laugh. "Oh please, that is pathetic." Tony's eyes turned to slits as he watched him put his arms akimbo. "Is it?" He then turned to look at his husband.

"I think not. Considering you've been lusting after my man way before I put a ring on his finger."

 _"Tony..."_  
  
Bruce's voice held a rebuking undertone. Clark's lips had turned into two thin lines. Stark put an elbow on the armrest and his chin onto a fist. He looked as if he was straining hard to solve a puzzle. “If it's just a sex thing then I can... I mean... I'm game, if Bruce is." Two dark heads whipped into his direction almost in unison. At the downright shocked frown on his husband's face, Tony made an elaborate gesture at Clark.

"What? Don't tell me you never thought about knocking capes. All those muscles rippling..."

Wayne's eyes darted all over his face. “What do you think you are doing?” A dazzling smile straight out of a playboy's manual followed as Stark stroked his goatee. “Come on, I know for a fact you used to get up to some fun shit back in the days, so don't look so scandalized.” It turned out to be Clark Kent who was scandalized enough to back off. “That's not... I appreciate the.. offer, but that's not... necessary.”

He cleared his throat and fought against the blush that burnt his cheeks and neck region. Bruce's calm and composed facade greeted him, once he dared to glimpse up. “The Watchtower. 11:30.” Clark nodded, glad for the effortless change in topics. “As usual.” The two-way speaker system on Bruce's desk beeped twice, making him get up and press a button.

Once he was in a conversation with someone his secretary had deemed important enough to put through, Clark decided to take his leave. It was Tony Stark who walked him over to the terrace door. “Oh, and Clark...” Stark clapped his shoulder, only to wince slightly when the skin under his palm did not budge. His breath was warm against Clark's ear as he whispered, once Bruce was out of hearing range.

“If you ever cause an issue like this between me and my husband again, I will end you. I promise.”

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A few things for closure: 
> 
> \- at least 50 % of this story stem from Batsocks' input. Allow me to thank you for giving BAMF!Tony a voice :)  
> \- even if it may not seem that way, I have a soft spot for Clark. And when I'm not too busy OTPing the IronBat, I do love me some nice (read: smutty) SuperBat.  
> \- consider this a wasted chance to write SuperIronBat *sighs*


End file.
